Jinyu
Jinyu to rasa rybopodobnych stworzeń zamieszkująca Pandarię. Są oni starą i mądrą rasą, cieszącą się uznaniem nawet wśród pandarenów. Mocno związani z wodą, są znani z zanurzania swoich kosturów w wodzie, by dosłownie posłuchać, co mówi do nich świat. Mówcy Wody to wyższa kasta, przywódcy, którzy dzięki wodom nasłuchują echa przyszłości. Historia Pochodzenie Jinyu pochodzą od murloków, którzy mieli to szczęście, że zamieszkiwali zaklęte stawy w Dolinie Wiecznych Kwiatów. Magia zawarta w wodzie spowodowała rozrost ich mózgów i ciał, dzięki czemu jinyu rozwinęli jedną ze starożytnych wspaniałych kultur w Pandarii. W czasach przed Rozbiciem Świata krążyło porzekadło, że wszystkie rzeki spotykają się w Pandarii. Nie było nikogo bardziej świadomego tego faktu niż sprytni ryboludzie. Z czasem najmądrzejsi z nich nauczyli się porozumiewać z wodami rzek i nasłuchiwać przyszłości oraz wieści, które nurt przenosi. Ci starsi są poważani przez większość ras i otrzymali zaszczytny tytuł "Mówców Wody". Cesarstwo Z czasem powstało cesarstwo jinyu, władające całą Pandarią z Doliny Wiecznych Kwiatów. W czasach przed nastaniem panowania Lei Shena, mogu walczyli z pozostałymi rasami Pandarii. Wojowali też z imperium jinyu podczas bitwy, która trwała czterdzieści dni i czterdzieści nocy. Potęga mówców wody niemal zmiażdżyła mogu, lecz w ostatniej chwili zostali oni zabici przez nieznanego piechura, który cisnął w nich ich własne włócznie rybackie, przebijając tarcze mówców i decydując o losie bitwy. Później opór ze strony jinyu ustał. W czasach panowania cesarza Lei Shena mogu najeżdżali królestwa jinyu i mordowali wszystkich, którzy im się sprzeciwiali. Później rasa została zniewolona, podobnie jak inni mieszkańcy Pandarii. Jinyu wzięli udział w rewolucji pandareńskiej, nasłuchując wody, by wiedzieć, gdzie mogu najpierw odpowiedzą, kiedy rozpocznie się rebelia. Po zakończeniu powstania najwidoczniej przysięgli oni wierność pandareńskim cesarzom. Przez długi czas jinyu wojowali z hozenami. Wiele tysięcy lat temu plemię Perłowej Płetwy zasiadało na tronie całej Pandarii. W pewnym momencie zaufali oni plemieniu hozenów, co doprowadziło później do wielkiej zdrady, która najwidoczniej spowodowała znaczne uszczuplenie ich wpływów i szeregów, gdyż Osada Perłowych Płetw jest ostatnim ich osiedlem. Jinyu obwiniają hozenów o utratę władzy, od tego czasu nie ufają obcym i pozostają z hozenami w stanie wojny. Mierząc się z hozeńską "brudną taktyką partyzancką" jinyu nie mają szans, a hozeni dominują w krainie, szczególnie w rejonach leśnych. Jinyu mają przewagę jedynie w pobliżu wody, dzięki czemu mogą bronić swojej osady. Postrzegają oni hozenów jako "bezmyślne, parszywe bestie". Warto zwrócić uwagę, że nie wiadomo, czy zdrada hozenów miała cokolwiek wspólnego z pokonaniem jinyu przez mogu. Poszukwiacze przygód Przymierza napotykają jinyu imieniem Śmiały Karasshi i uzyskują jego pomoc w uratowaniu Admirała Taylora z hozeńskiego więzienia. Po ucieczce, Przymierze i więźniowe znajdują azyl w Osadzie Perłowych Płetw, siedzibie Plemienia Perłowej Płetwy. Po odkryciu, że hozeni sprzymierzyli się z Hordą, drużyna Przymierza podjęła próbę zwerbowania jinyu. Po porozumieniu się z duchami wody i duchem dawnego cesarza jinyu, Rassharoma, Perłowa Płetwa zgodziła się wstąpić do Przymierza. Grupa Przymierza przeszkoliła jinyu z zakresu zaawansowanej wiedzy militarnej oraz ich dozbroiła. W zamian Perłowe Płetwy przysięgły wsparcie dla Przymierza w walce z Hordą. Kultura Pandarię opływają i przecinają czyste niebieskie wody, w których najlepiej czują się jinyu. Opiekują się oni i eksploatują naturalne bogactwa zawarte w wodzie, czasami nawet tworząc niewielkie strumienie za pomocą magii żywiołów. Jinyu doprowadzają również do perfekcji władzę nad rzekami i jeziorami Pandarii, by te ostrzegły ich o zagrożeniu ze strony innych ras. Regularnie zakładają swoje domostwa i stawy rozrodcze w pobliżu akwenów, a ich wieloboczne budynki nie są prostymi lepiankami z błota - to miasta i obozy, które mogą rozciągać się nawet pod powierzchnią wody. Społeczeństwo opiera się na systemie kastowym. W młodym wieku jinyu jest przeznaczony do określonej roli (na przykład wojownika lub kapłana), a najważniejszy głos we wszystkich decyzjach dotyczących całej społeczności należy do starszego w plemieniu. Mimo że sztywna struktura może się wydawać skostniała, starsi posiadają bardzo wysoką pozycję: potrafią rozmawiać i słuchać wód płynących przez Pandarię, dzięki czemu stają się niewiarygodnie mądrzy i potężni. Jaja jinyu są sortowane na podstawie zapotrzebowania całej społeczności. Wielu jinyu staje się robotnikami, zręcznymi budowniczymi zapór rzecznych i innych konstrukcji. Inni stają się rzemieślnikami, krótko po wykluciu wyruszającymi do terminu u mistrzów. Tylko wojownicy i kapłani otrzymują dostęp do składów pożywienia i najlepszych domostw, a jedynie najlepsi z kapłanów mogą dostąpić zaszczytu zostania starszym lub mówcą wody. Tematem tabu wśród jinyu są międzykastowe mezalianse. Jinyu modlą się za pomocą dziedzicznych przedmiotów lub pozostałości po przodkach, by odpowiednio ułożyć ich na wieczny spoczynek. Kuźnie wodne W przeciwieństwie do kuźni opartych na ogniu i cieple, eksploatowanych przez pandarenów i mogu, jinyu opanowali sztukę kucia za pomocą wody. Kształtują oni kamień i metal za pomocą ciśnienia i nurtów wody. Pierwotnie poszukiwali wypolerowanych kamieni i surowców w rzekach. Odkryli najlepsze miejsca, gdzie można wyszukać kamienie i błyskotki najwyższej jakości. Z czasem nauczyli się manipulować wodą dzięki magii, by tworzyć prawdziwe arcydzieła z kamienia, które nie mają sobie równych na świecie. Ich broń i pancerze są twarde, jak każda kuta stal, a mury wydają się być wzniesione bez zaprawy. Znani jinyu thumb * Śmiały Karasshi * Strażnik Pereł Fujin * Starszy Lusshan * Instruktor Sharpfin * Ot-Temmdo * Mały Lu * Cesarz Rassharom * Mędrzec Mari * Husshun Plemiona *Pearlfin *Inkgill *Fallsong Ciekawostki *Jinyu to po chińsku "złota rybka". *Początkowo gracze Przymierza mieli zaprzyjaźnić się z rasą Hozen, jednak ostatecznie Hozeni zostali sprzymierzeńcami Hordy, a Przymierze zawarło sojusz z Jinyu. *Obecny model postaci Jinyu bazuje na szkielecie nocnych elfów. de:Jinyu en:Jinyu es:Jinyu fr:Jinyus Kategoria:World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Jinyu Kategoria:Pandaria